Mating Season
by Silhouette of Shadows
Summary: *LEMON* A reincarnation of the Great White Wolf Okami is on a quest to find the cause of a mysterious disease that is spreading throught out canine demons across Japan...that is until a certain wolf we know and love intervenes
1. A place to rest

_Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.... and I don't know who does?_

_But any way this story has Lemon in later chapters and maybe rape.... so BEWARE_

_This is the my first story on FF _

**A place to Rest**

"_Oh god that smell_!" Just a small whiff sent pleasurable shivers down his spine sending spasms to his 'lower' region. Resisting temptation was torture. It was an odour he was certainly familiar with. Every single one of them would gladly give themselves to him while they were in that state, well with being the leader and all, he got certain 'privileges' when it came to these matters.

But none of them made him feel this way, not even his beloved Kagome when she was in this condition.

The air taunted him with it, dragging the fragrance into the atmosphere threatening to be a harsh whip of wind before stopping in front of him turning into a light breeze slowly passing through him, making him savour every trace of the heavenly essence, sending tingles up and down his well toned body. He inhaled deeply, he knew that scent all too well, the scent of a bitch in heat.

Oh how the odour drove him mad. Normally he wouldn't have taken that much notice of something so trivial and insignificant, but this time it was different. Not only was she begging to be mated and played with but he was at his absolute prime with his libido. He was practically panting before he realized where he was.

Kouga regained himself and stood proudly upon the highest peak in the valley, a swift waterfall, which towered over the beast-ridden forests below. A rapid river shot passed Kouga feet and gracefully plunged into the agitated lake that lay at the base of the cliff. Here, he had an advantage point if any demons or demon hunters decided to attack him or his pack.

Speaking of which, where were they?

"_Figures they'd fall behind, I suppose I'll have to hunt by myself ... again"_ Kouga growled to himself.

Kouga effortlessly leaped down from the cliff top to the bottom, landing on soft patch of grass and investigated the area. To no surprise there was a small, welcoming cavern behind the gushing water that fell from above.

'_I wonder why there is always some sort of cave behind these vertical steams' he pondered_

After examining for any signs of life and inspecting the cave inside an out (literally) Kouga decided this would be the safest place to rest for the night, but first he would let everyone know that this den belonged to him by marking his territory around the area.... and this would also tell the rest of the pack where to stay, if they got to the lair before he got back from hunting, which was highly unlikely.

"_Well time to get busy."_

Kouga stood at the entrance of the carven and began to slightly wag his tail, which simulated a hormonal gland at the base of his tail thus emitting a dominant musk and hopefully the moistness from the falls wouldn't cancel out his smell. He walked round the area while he discharged the scent and created and invisible 'barrier' of his masculine odour. Kouga continued this until he could smell himself all around the waterfall.

Satisfied with that he began to mark the outside of the cave by wiping his bare feet across the pastured ground, flicking blades of grass and small stones from under him. Another gland found deep within his feet produced a sweat like substance which clung to objects and gave off his overriding odour. He did this action to other items such as rocks, bushes and brambles.

He smelt the air and felt it was good enough to sustain his pack for the night. One last thing to do before he could claim the spot.

Kouga expanded his lungs with the musk scented air, he tensed his body so tightly that his veins cascaded over every bulging muscle, his eyes misted over, and his pupils became diluted. He held this strain on his body until it all rushed through his blood vessels up to his head and exploded from his fanged mouth into a moon shattering, ground quaking howl.

He smiled showing his fangs indicating that he was pleased with what he had accomplished.

"_Time for the hunt." _

And with that he quickly spun into the terrorising tornado and silently ran into the dead of the night.


	2. New Developments

_**Sorry for the very late update I promise I will add new chapters quicker. Hope you enjoy**_

**New developments**

!

Safiya Okami stopped abruptly in mid-step, tilting her head slightly. The ground below her delicate paws rumbled like a herd of wild oxen stampeding through the forest. An unearthly howl echoed through the vast space of the woods. Realizing what it was she screwed her nose up it disgust and snorted.

_ "Humph, men"___she huffed, rolling her eyes before carrying on her trail.

"Wow did you hear that Saf? Sounds like an awfully powerful wolf is in the area, perhaps we should check it out, you never know it could be a male looking for love" A small poncle said jumping annoyingly on Safiya's snout and comically raising his miniature eyebrows. Safiya shook her head to rid herself of the pest. She hated that silly nickname, it sounded so stupid but the bug like creature insisted on abbreviating her name.

She prowled forward; her head hung low and every step made her shoulder blades alternatively protrude from her back. She subconsciously smelled the air, her ears twitched at every sound within the forest, not that she was listening, it was just a habit she had.

Safiya was a lycanthrope*, although she much preferred her wolf form rather than her 'human' form. She felt vulnerable and clumsy while on two legs so she spent most her days as a wolf, and a gorgeous one at that. Her fur was always well kept, fluffy and spotless. Okami took pride in her looks unlike some of the filthy wolves she had come across on her travels. Her coat was brilliant white and some would even say it had a heavenly glow to it, but being so colourless, meant that even the tiniest speck of dirt would be magnified, tenfold.

Safiya had travelled at least a mile since the territorial warning from the male when she caught whiff of a wolf pack drawing close to where she was. She stood tall, her front legs were straight while her back legs were bent slightly, her back was slanted and her tail swung lowly. She pinpointed the direction of oncoming demons and her ears were positioned to gather every noise they were making. By what she could tell there were two wolf demons and eleven wolves.

"What is it did you sense something?" The tiny warrior heard the rustle of the bushes and jumped onto the floor.

"Let me at em Saf I'll take em, they shall tremble before my might" The little solider drew his pin-sized sword. Safiya didn't want to take any chances, she quickly picked the agitated poncle up with her mouth and scampered under a nearby bush,

"Hakkaku wait *_pant* _up!"

"Come on I think it was this way"

"Can't we rest for a little while?"

"But Kouga will get mad if we get too far behind, it will hafta be short"

The wolf demons and wolves sat down right by the bush were Safiya was lying, she was praying that they didn't smell her; she wasn't up for a confrontation. Unfortunately a darkly brown coloured wolf sniffed the area and caught the scent of the hidden female. He began sniffing franticly around the bush.

"What is it?" Ginta asked "Have you found something?"

"I hope it's edible" Hakkaku said with the agreement of his rumbling stomach

The wolf stopped when he came snout to snout with the white wolf. She gave a slight warning snarl and her upper lip quivered. He took the hint and backed off. He whimpered to the other wolves and the demons that there wasn't anything there. Ginta and Hakkaku sighed and their stomachs growled in disappointment.

"Come on we gotta get moving"

"Right"

And with that they all ran off towards the direction of the howl beforehand. Safiya spat out the now frustrated sprite and crawled out from under the bush.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA! I COUDA WIPED THE FLOOR WITH EM... AND NOW IM COVERED IN DOG SLOBBER!" Hotaru*fumed. All of a suddenly his mood had changed from being pissed off to hysterically laughing; Safiya was confused as the small bug pointed at her. She looked at herself in surprised then in annoyance , small round spiky 'things' had embedded themselves into her fur. She cursed to herself, out of all the bushes she went and hid under the bramble bush, Hotaru was still wetting himself on the ground holding his stomach.

"That's what you get for being a coward"

It would her take hours to get them all out grrrrrrrrrrrr.

Kouga had returned from the hunt with a large _dead _female elk. He thought it funny how different areas presented different prey. Here in the boreal forests there were moose and elk whereas up in the mountains there were boar and ibex. He skinned the elk and ripped apart most of the limbs. Kouga ate one of its legs within seconds; it had been too long since he last ate. Normally he would have waited for the others to catch up before he tucked in because it's courteous and it showed dominance as he would eat first but he was just too hungry. He licked he bloodied lips and began to chew on the bone after he had stripped it of its flesh. He tossed the half eaten bone away and made his way to the carcass when he heard the laboured breaths of his underlings. Kouga emerged from the waterfall to greet his comrades

"Bout time you showed up I was startin to worry" he said sarcastically

The pack were too tired to answer, they all stood there panting

"Come on iv already hunted, and found us a place to sleep" With the mention of food the pack darted for the kill, until a pissed off Kouga jumped in front of them

"AY!"He yelled "I don't care how hungry you are you mutts don't ever disrespect me like that again" he snarled and gave a warning snap at Ginta. Ginta hid behind Hakkaku "Were really sorry Kouga it won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't" Kouga slowly walked into the cave standing tall with his chest out and his tail up to show dominance. Only when he had sat down by the kill did the rest of the pack make a move towards the cavern. Ginta nuzzled the back of Hakkaku's back he hated being the omega* of the pack, he would have to do a lot of sucking up to Kouga later for 'his' outburst. The wolves sat opposite the demon leader and waited for his signal to eat. He grabbed a handful of meat and feasted on it before giving the starving canines permission to feed. The ravenous wolves jumped onto the bloodied mass snarling at one another to back off, biting and snapping. Kouga stared at the array of teeth, slobber and blood that was attacking his kill. He was glad that he didn't have to fight anymore.

All too quickly the elk carcass had been reduced to nothing more than broken bones. The pack was still hungry but thanked Kouga for the meal. All the wolves except for one cleaned each other of blood and anything else that would dirty their fur. Ginta however saw an opportunity to get into Kouga's good books. He sat next to his leader and nuzzled his chest in way of submission. He looked up at saw Kouga roll his eyes _"Oh no what do I do now?" _ Ginta took a bold move and licked some of the blood off of Kouga's face. Seeing that he didn't hit him Ginta continued. He licked under his chin and down his neck. The alpha gave an acceptance growl and Ginta moved away to sit with the other animals. They began to lick him clean and he giggled.

"That tickles ^.^"

Safiya had just pulled the last bramble from her milky fur. Her skin was sore and sensitive due to the constant tugging. She whimpered a little before she finally stood.

"You okay furball?" Hotaru asked his companion. Safiya replied with a nod and let the little sprite climb up onto her back

"Good, because I'm staving"

Safiya rolled her eyes before darting of into the forest in search of a river or small burrow.

Hakkaku gave a yawn showing his fierce canines and incredibly long tongue while he stretched his body. The other wolves followed suit extending their bodies and sticking their bums in the air.

"Why don't you get some rest?"

"But Kouga what about the night patrol?" Hakkaku inquired

"Don't worry bout it I'll do it, besides I took a nap waiting for you slow pokes to get here."

"Well if you insist."

With that Kouga headed to the entrance of the cave.

"What was that about" Ginta inquired

"Kouga never normally offers to do patrol duty of a night," he began to giggle with excitement and Hakkaku looked at him with confusion.

" Maybe Kouga is finally starting to understand our feelings and limitations." His cute little face dimpled at the thought

Hakkaku placed his hand on his chin, "Perhaps... I suppose we'll just hafta wait and see."

Mean while, Kouga sat perched upon a moss covered rock sniffing the area. He snarled at the cold midnight air, letting it pass through his sharp, blood stained teeth before it rested upon his highly developed tongue. The senses within his mouth allowed him to 'taste' the breeze and pick up any unusual occurrences. Smelling alone retrieves so much information from the area whereas 'tasting' allows wolves to single out and concentrate on specific 'scents' such a scent markings, rogue wolves, pregnant bitches and fertile bitches. This talent gave wolves knowledge of the canines in the surrounding area, which was very useful for Kouga at this time as he knew there was a lone bitch in heat close by. He licked his lips a leap off the cliff into the unforgiving forest below.

* Lycanthrope- Transformation of a wolf into a human (wolf demon) or vice versa

* Hotaru-Firefly

*Omega- The lowest pack member


	3. Heaven and Hell

_**This chapter is basically the background story of my OC Safiya and the basis of the plot throughout the story. If you don't like reading about OC'S then I would suggest that you skip this chapter because that's all your gonna get. Saying that I did spend a lot of time on this chapter so I would be grateful if you took the time to R&R. I will make it up to you in the next chapter *wink* Hope you enjoy **_

_**Heaven and Hell: A past life**_

Her home was located in the far north where the blizzards and snow storms made it virtually impossible for plantation to grow, which meant no crops for humans to eat therefore there were very few of them. Of course there was a little town about a mile away that seems to thrive but that was the greatest amount of people Okami had seen together in one place.

Her home was situated under ground, away from the treacherous snowstorms that battered against the lands, covering them in inches of pure white snow and turning them into a frozen wasteland.

The wolf demons that lived there were known as the Arctic Northern tribe or just the Arctic tribe so that they were not mistaken for the Northern wolf tribe that the Princess Ayame resided in. Another factor that seemed similar apart from their names was the colours of the furs that both clans wore. They both wore white furs however the Arctic Northern tribe clothed themselves with the hides of polar bears due to the warming and camouflaged properties whereas the Northern tribe dressed themselves, like most of the other packs in the region, and that was within the skins of the deceased comrades.

Arctic Northern wolves also had a certain air to them. They were classed as elegant, graceful and above all clean. They were known as snobs of the wolf world, they never fought each other to obtain a higher rank or dived in head first into a kill or even 'romp' their mate before sex, which was unheard of in any other clan.

The Arctic Northern tribe's den was breath taking to say the least, beautiful ice crystals formed around the various entrances to the frosty den. Icicles hung from the ceiling which glistened like chandeliers, and when the winds passed through the carven it created a harmonic symphony, which was always followed by the angelic chorus of the puppies howling.

But the most outstanding thing of all is when the lunar rainbow appeared in the sky, each tint danced beautifully, intertwining with each other creating an overwhelming sonata of colours. Sometimes Safiya and the rest of her pack would sit on the surface just howling to the ballet of colours in the sky.

Living in the snowy wasteland had its advantages and disadvantages, for example humans and demon were scarce so there was a low source of food however, the clan never went hungry because they had the ability to store food in the ice. No other pack in the country could keep their meat fresh for as long as Safiya's clan could.

And sometimes, if they were lucky the ceiling would provide an easy meal. If an unfamiliar visitor came along and didn't know of the 'weak' points in the snow, then they could easily misplace their footing and fall to their death.

Safiya was the leader of her pack. Most of her wolves had come from her fathers clan, the ones who wanted a new life or wanted a change of scenery came with her to find a new home in the North and the rest of the pack were lone wolves searching for a territory of their own so that they could reproduce and relieve their sexual tension, in most wolf packs only the alpha pair can mate but because Safiya's clan was so small she allowed all of the bitches (apart for the omegas) to mate and then there was the fact that she hadn't had her first proper heat.

The pack still respected Safiya, even though she was a late bloomer and could not assert her dominance by mating. The pack treated all members as family, even half breeds and their human parents. Orphaned pups would not be abandoned but instead cared for by surrogate mothers. Safiya took pride in her pack and their ability to accept and not judge. She vowed she would protect them, even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

But the tragic day came were she could no longer protect them, she had fought off giant onikuma's*, tsurara-onna's * and other dangerous demons to protect her pack, but she could not defeat this new threat, this threat was invisible and deadly.

It began to happen when an elderly traveller passed the den, he was wondering aimlessly in the snowy wasteland with no supplies or even suitable clothes .Unfortunately the old man had never been to this part of the snowfields before so he was unaware of the danger causing him to accidently fall through the snow and sending him plummeting to his death upon the iced floor of the wolves den.

Feeling no sorrow for the man whatsoever the pack eagerly licked their lips and waited for Safiya to have her share before tucking in.

She gingerly approached the man noticing he was covered in congealed blood, she sniffed the air and detected that he had a strange tangy smell to him. She didn't like anything unusual or odd and this was definitely weird.

The clan could tell she was confused, with her ears frantically moving forwards and backwards, and her head kept bobbing towards the dead man.

One of the wolves began to get impatient, he fidgeted before bearing his teeth, lashing out and attacking the corpse. All the other wolves growled at him in disapproval and wondered what their leader would do to him... But she just stood there with a very concentrated look on her features as if waiting for something.

Suddenly the young offending wolf yelped out and started pawing his face. Blood from the corpse had spurted out on to his eyes and face giving him quite a scare, so much so that he ran away with his tail between his legs to the exit.

Safiya wasn't going to risk it. She ordered for the body to be left on the surface, and nobody was to go near it. So the strongest wolves dragged his lifeless, wrinkled body up to the surface just above the den, and buried him beneath the snow before he was gone forever...or so they thought.

Days had passed since the incident with the human, but Safiya couldn't help but noticed things weren't right. The impatient wolf had mysteriously lost his eyesight in both eyes and his sense of smell and completely vanished, the healers had never seen anything like it. She also noticed that the wolves that had dragged him onto the surface had been losing their teeth because their gums had started to decay. The young Okami began to worry about these issues, so much so that she hadn't eaten since he appeared. This was silly, why was she fretting so much over a dead human, they weren't a threat when they were alive so what could they possibly do to the pack if they were dead.

She shook away the thoughts and headed over to the storage compartment where the pack kept all of their food; it was like a giant freezer.

All of a sudden a howl of pain echoed through the frosty walls of the den startling Safiya. She dismissed the urge to eat and ran to the source of the hurt filled shriek.

When she arrived all the other wolves had crowed round the injured female, blood stained the iced floors and burned the delicate nose of the white wolf. Safiya slowly advanced on the wounded animal as she coughed up bits of blood and tissue. She nuzzled her face with her nose and licked her before turning to the healers.

Safiya gave the healers an inquisitive look. Fortunately they had the skill to speak while in wolf form which meant they could reply with a detailed answer rather than use body language to get their points across.

"_I'm afraid her stomach has collapsed, and the acids have escaped, disintegrating her insides." _The healer said

Safiya yapped in surprise before looking at the wolf with saddened eyes then back to the healer with a puzzled expression.

"_The lining of her belly must have become weak." _The healer explained

_ The _white wolfturned to her fallen companion with her ears back and licked her face before settling beside the injured wolf and placed her chin on her back, the rest of the pack laid next to their wounded ally and leader, knowing that this would be her last night with them.

More and more cases of dying and decaying wolves became apparent, and the once beautiful den became a living nightmare. Pained howls echoed off the crystal walls and crimson rivers of blood seeped into the frost bitten floors. Limbs lay detached from their dead owners, and under developed foetus' shivered from being separated from their mother's weakening wombs. Every wolf within the den was either dead or on the brink... all apart from one. Safiya's brilliant white coat had become pale and held the dried blood of her comrades. She watched as her clan died out without her.

Sadly, the last of her pack came to their untimely demise and Safiya was left to wallow in her sadness, alone. The tangy smell that plagued the crystal cavern assaulted her sensitive nose day in day out. She couldn't help but wonder if the ill old man had anything to do with the horror that had enforced itself onto her family.

Come to think of she didn't finalize the burial of the body, she had already figured out that the blood from the human male caused the rotting of the impatient wolf's face and the gums of the stronger wolves but she couldn't understand why the rest of the pack suffered, they never came into direct contact with the crimson liquid.

Safiya pondered before she finally decided to leave the den for some fresh air and hopefully clear her thoughts and form some sort of idea of what she should do next. Her petite paws padded the crisp untouched snow and her lungs filled with sweet, clean air. She sniffed the ground letting the cool flakes stick to her nose. The disgusting pungent smell of festering flesh filled her senses, a strong sign that the human body was buried here. She dug into the snow frantically, attempting to find him. Soon the pure virgin snow became stained with the crimson liquid that came from the old man. To Safiya's horror the man did not freeze, nor did his blood. She couldn't make sense of the situation. Why hadn't he froze? He had been out there for days and yet he still had heat radiating from his body. At least he was unidentifiable by sight; he just looked like a pile of blood and bones.

Safiya still didn't know how he could've killed her pack being buried up here... being buried up here... above the food storage unit. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. His blood seeped into their food supply from above. If only she had of finalized the burial, or disposed of him like the alpha should.

Safiya shed a single tear for her fallen comrades before she released a heart-rending howl towards the sky, hoping her pack would forgive her and she wished with all her heart that they would be up there dancing in the lunar rainbows and chasing the shooting stars that they had watched every night.

She vowed to them that she would search far and wide to find the cause of their deaths and eliminate it. Safiya stood at the entrance to what was once her own little slice of heaven and began to fill it with snow till the entire opening was blocked.

She bowed to the darkened sky and howled her good bye to her home and to her beloved family.

* Onikuma-yokaibear

*tsurara-onna-icicle women


	4. Instincts and luminosity

**Okay, this chapter is in the present caring on from chapter 2. I know that most people would've guessed that but I'll just make sure that no one's confused ^.^ By the way this is not a yaoi, even though at times it may seem like it ^.^**

** I wanted to portray the more animalistic and instinctual side to the wolf demons, so there will be behaviour that could seem strange or just plain creepy (as you will see when you read) but I assure you, it's what wolves in the wild practise. Just a little heads up in case you think that I may have some freaky fetishes or something hahaha, hope you enjoy! 3 3 **

**Instincts and luminosity **

Hotaru sat propped up against a small brownish toadstool while he played on his tiny little flute. Nearby Safiya waited by the edge of a lake carefully debating when she should strike the water. Amongst the waterweeds and murky depths of the lake, a shimmer of sliver caught the eye of the waiting predator above. The beautiful patterns upon the fish's tear drop scales illuminated itself in the darkness of the night. Safiya seemed transfixed on the magnificent creature, watching it glide through the water with ease.

"You ain't gonna' catch anything if you just stare at the water Saf." The hungry, frustrated poncle stated. Safiya looked at him in annoyance, then back, but to her distain she had lost sight of their dinner. She sat back and growled.

"Don't tell me ya lost it? Aww c'mon Saf, we haven't eaten in over three days, I'm wasting away here." The wolf looked at the bug-like creature with guilt; she hadn't been able to catch anything within the previous couple of days. The last thing they ate were the scraps off a moose's corpse, Yuk! Safiya had never eaten off someone else's kill before and it was degrading to say the least, all the other scavenges were adamant about defending their feast, which meant that the 'proud' wolf needed to fight off insignificant animals in order to eat and survive. And that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was actually eating the rotten meat, it was smelly, it wasn't fresh or cold and it had already been infested with maggots. She gagged at the idea but swallowed her pride, and ate. She promised that she would never put Hotaru or herself in that position again. She sighed at the memory at glanced over to her companion.

He caught her looking at him with woeful eyes

"What are we gonna do Saf? Hmm, do you reckon that we see if there's anything by the swamp?" Hotaru suggested. Safiya demeanour suddenly changed at the mention of the swamp, her hackles raised and she began flicking her tongue through clenched teeth.

"Whoa chill out furball, I was only suggesting, there no need to throw a hissy fit." Hotaru hopped over to her, "C'mon, calm down, let's just go and **see**, okay?" Safiya pondered for a moment, there had been stories about the swamp that sent chills up her spine, stories of huge demons living beneath the swamp's sludgy surface just waiting for some poor fool to get too close, her tail bent underneath her at the thought, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she was afraid. She shook her head, she had made a promise to herself and she was not going to break it because of fear. Finally she submitted to the idea and lowered her head for the staved poncle to jump onto.

"Adda girl Saf, before you know it we'll be pigging out on fresh meat." She ran upstream toward the direction of the swamp.

The pitter-patter of a prince's feet padded across the moist ground, he thought it was best not to use his whirlwind in case it attracted too many foes or scared off the fertile female he was searching for. A strong pungent smell flooded through his nose and made his stop dead in his tracks. The source of the fragrance came from a towering pine tree. He got down on his hand and knees and smelt the base of the plant. He growled in contentment. He had only been searching for half an hour and already he had found a freshly marked spot where the fruitful female had urinated. He sniffed furiously, trying to get as much of the intoxicating smell into his head. Then he did something rather unusual, he rubbed his head on the mark before rolling onto his back and wriggling on the spot, he wanted as much of the scent as he could get on to him. Reluctantly, Kouga stood and pulled himself away from the aroma. He then proceeded to wag his tail back and forth before pulling his furs up around his waist, and urinating on the exact same spot as the female had previously. Pleased with his work he left the shine of fragrance and proceeded to find the wolf bitch.

Meanwhile at the cave, Hakkaku had taken a stroll outside to get a bit of fresh air and stretch his muscles out against the cooling breeze, he was unaware of the activates going on in the wolves temporary den. Poor Ginta was currently being pinned down by two subordinate canines who felt the need to dominate.

Ginta felt his windpipe being crushed in the position he was in.

"Get off me! I can't breathe!" One of the wolves didn't like his attitude and bit him on his arm, hard enough to draw blood.

"OWWW!" Ginta yelped, they were getting too rough. Fortunately, Hakkaku heard the commotion and hurried inside to the scene. Suddenly, he began to develop a growl deep within his chest. He held himself tall and puffed his chest out before running to the pile of dogs. He didn't like the fact that they were trying to dominate the omega while Kouga was away, or the fact that they drew blood from him. The two wolves scampered off a few feet away with their tails tucked between their legs. Hakkaku stopped at Ginta, who was regaining himself and getting up, Hakkaku however pushed him back down and pinned him to the floor. Ginta growled in annoyance but the beta wolf harshly nipped at his neck, it didn't pierce the skin, but it still hurt. It was more of a warning to the two subordinates than Ginta. Hakkaku released his grip on the agitated wolf beneath him and slowly stood. Ginta whimpered and stayed unmoving on the ground, he didn't want to be abused again. A helping hand presented itself in front of his face and he naturally winced at first, expecting to be struck, but instead the hand stayed open and welcoming. Ginta sniffed at it then licked it before taking the offer. Hakkaku examined the deep bite wound upon his pale arm and ran his tongue across the marks.

"That's pretty deep, were gonna need something stronger than our spit, I think we still have some of that healing medicine that Kagome gave us." Ginta just nodded and followed his companion to the side of the cave where they sat side by side. Hakkaku felt awful for Ginta, before they went on this trip to find Naraku, he and Ginta had been betas of the entire pack, but now he was a mere omega due to the lack of wolf demons and the fact that he was slightly more submissive that Hakkaku. It pained him to see his equal being treated like this and he could tell it was taken its toll on Ginta. He sighed before placing his fingers in the gooey mixture of the medicine and wiping it across the bite wounds in Ginta arm.

"Oww that stings."

"I know but it will stop it getting infected, I'll wrap one of these band..ages around it."

"Thank you, Hakkaku"

Hakkaku finished with the tending of his arm and place face close to Ginta's. He then began to rub his nose into the omega's cheek and earned a giggle from him. Both wolf demons rubbed each other noses together in a display of respect to one another. All the other wolves apart from the two offenders, gathered round Hakkaku and Ginta and began to rub their heads against the two demons. Their ears lay flat against their heads and a few even licked the demons.

"Hey Hakkaku?" Ginta timidly asked

"Yeah?"

"Where's Kouga, wasn't he meant to be outside?"

"Yeah but I didn't see him, maybe he went further up the cliff."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason ^.^"

Hakkaku shrugged his shoulders and place his arm around Ginta, pulling him close.

"G'night guys." Ginta yawned, the other wolves growled a goodnight.

And Hakkaku squeezed him tighter.

The two wolves kept to the other side of the wall, fearing of what their alpha would do to them when he found out what they had done to the omega. They could be driven out of the pack or worse. Mauling the omega is a serious crime against the pack, although they are the lowest ranking wolves, they provide a punching bag for the rest of the pack and for that reason they are valuable. They huddled close to each other before falling into troubled slumber.

Hotaru and Safiya arrived at the outskirts of the swamp. The miasma was thick and heavy, filling their lungs with poisonous toxins. Safiya carefully treaded forward to the stagnant sludge below.

"Be careful furball, don't get to close to the water, we don't know what's lurking beneath." The insect audibly gulped. Okami crawled to the swamp on her belly in hope that she would be hard to see. Of course her white fur glowed like a neon light in the pitch black, just like the silver scaled fish.

She approached the water's edge and peered over into the slush and mud. A toad croaked a few feet away from her, but she turned her nose up in distaste. She wasn't too keen on toads, an old wolf had told her that he had bitten into a cane toad and was squirted in the face with a pus-like substance. A few day later he lost his sight... maybe the toads had something to do with the death of her pack,... unlikely she thought, the old wolf had become blind but his eyes did not decay like the impatient subordinate. Anyway, she wasn't going to risk it.

"Now's not the time to be picky, if you won't eat it I will." Hotaru stated. She didn't want to argue but the toad was in the swamp on a branch, and the thought of touching that 'water' made her shiver.

Before she could figure out a way to get across with out going into the stagnant sludge she came face to throat with a giant pair of jaws.


	5. Dangers and delights

_**Okay sorry this took soo long to update but I've been busy what with getting my GCSE's and all. And I've been thinking of different plots for this story and decided that I'm going to include all of my ideas into, so I can assure you that this will be a longish story. I hope you like this chapter and reviews are greatly appreciated and I want to that the people who have already read and reviewed ^^ This chapter quite long with slight smut, not even but there will be graphic lemon in later chapters **_

_**Dangers and delights**_

Kouga's ear twitched back and forth, picking up the sounds of a fight nearby. Using the power of the jewel shards within his legs, he sprinted in the direction of the tussle.

Hotaru leaped off of Safiya's fur and landed within a withered tree, away from the gaping jowls that snapped down on his travelling companion's head. Safiya gave a pained yelp as the razor sharp teeth penetrated her skin and bone crushing jaws attempted to spilt her skull open. Fortunately the demon's grip slacked and Safiya managed to pull her head free, but the demon quickly regained its composure and caught the fleeing wolf's rear in its mouth. It flung its head from side to side, to try and separate Safiya from her back end. Slowly, it began to decent back into the stagnant water with the white wolf still struggling in its mouth. She growled furiously at the fact that she was going to be submerged in that gunk. She bit and clawed on the snout of the crocodile demon, but he seemed to chuckle at her futile efforts. The large scaled demon had decided that he had toyed with this puny wolf for too long and prepared to spin into the infamous death roll.

Suddenly, blur of brown and black flew from the trees and delivered a gut wrenching kick straight into the belly of the beast. The impact forced the monster to spit out the flailing wolf and tumble backwards into the swamp. Safiya stole a glance at her saviour before scampering to the stereotypical tree where Hotaru had fled to.

The pain which the white wolf was experiencing was excruciating. Her head pounded with a blinding ache and her back end stung with the gaping holes that the beast of the swamp had created.

"Oh my God Saf! Are you okay?" The little poncle hopped over to the bloodied wolf. He frantically began reeling off apologizes, investigating the puncture wounds in Safiya's rear. "

"Thank God that demon came when he did, or else you would have been croc bait." Both of them turned to the fight that they had been neglecting. Safiya looked on with grateful eyes to the demon that had saved her life. A strange feeling began to form in the pit of her belly at the thought of another demon, a wolf demon for that matter, risking their life to protect her. Even though she was wounded she felt obliged to help the male demon, although he seemed to be handling it on his own. Safiya began to prepare her as self for her transformation from wolf to demon; as people know, a wolf cannot fight as well as a demon can.

"How dare you strike me, little man! The giant crocodile roared. "I will rip you in half and feast on your scrawny fleshy limbs! AHAHA!" Its voice cackled with a deep hue to it. It rose out of the swamp on its thick, strong tail and laughed, the sheer size struck fear into Hotaru.

"LOOK A THE SIZE OF THAT, HE'S HUGE!" The poncle's body shook with fright before he scuttled up the dead, leafless tree. "I'll just wait up here; you know I'll only be a hindrance."

Hotaru watched the male wolf completely ignore the death threat and instead stood proudly before the grotesque, thickly scaled, reptile. His posture even held faint aura of cockiness.

"Hmph, scuttle back into the shithole you scurried out of ya overgrown gecko!" the wolf demon replied with a devilish smirk.

"Insolent bug, I'll devour you whole!" The jaws of the beast snapped down with surprising speed, expecting to sink its teeth in warm blood and skin, instead he crashed into the swamps edge, receiving a mouth full of unfertile soil.

The male demon had just disappeared, Hotaru couldn't believe his eyes, it was like he just vanished.

"You're pretty quick," the wolf demon voice echoed throughout the swamp confusing the frustraited croc. "But not quick enough!" The golden slits of eyes barely caught a glimpse of a fur covered leg which swung at an unimaginable speed straight into the grotesque mug of the reptile.

The monster felt the bone cracking kick ram him head first into the stagnant waste beneath him. Enraged, he used his solid muscular tail to smack the cocky little bastard into mud with him. Unfortunately, the wolf was still high in the air, unable to move out of the way of the offending appendage. He braced himself as the scaled tail hit him like a brick wall. The sheer force behind the strike caused the tanned demon to literally fly further into the slimy swamp.

"AHAHAH, let's see you dodge my attacks now, little boy." The gigantic being sunk into the moss infected waters and completely submerged his hard armoured body. The lean male regained himself from the force of the impact and held his head in pain; his eyes frantically searched the waters unable to see a thing due to the gunk riddled surface.

"_How can a demon that big hide himself so well."_ Hotaru thought. Safiya's transformation had finished and she held herself on all fours in her human form. The wounds in her rounded, now fur less bum, stung with vengeance but she stayed still, clearing her head from the haze of the alteration.

The young tanned wolf seemed astonished at the fact that he could stand on the surface of the swamp, but soon that astonishment turned into dread. The gunk clung onto his skin and furs which was disgusting to say the least but the gooey bog acted like quick sand a sucked him in, immobilising him.

"You can't run and you can't hide AHAHA!" the boomed voice bounced off the walls taunting the male demon. He saw a rippling in the water then the tip of a snout, soon a fine layer of scale emerged from the sludge, and a thick tail swung daringly behind. The wolf could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He admitted to himself that he had underestimated the sheer power of this creature.

"_All this for a stupid female," _he thought.

The creature hissed while showing of his knife like teeth to his dinner. The male wolf couldn't help but shiver at the gaping mouth ridiculing him. He made a futile attempt to break free of the gloop but to no avail. Without his legs he was powerless, he no longer had the jewel shard in his arm so the power behind a punch was adequate, but not enough to damage the demon. The beast beneath the bog chuckled to himself and rose out of the water, sitting back on his strong tail and eyeing up his prey. His snigger elevated into a full hearty laugh and his ridged belly bounced with the vibrations.

"What are you laughing at?" The wolf scowled, his cocky attitude had vanished long ago.

Its belly ceased its movement as the croc calmed down to reply to the question.

"Being in the mess you're in, will allow me to eat you slowly... piece by piece," the creatures claws grabbed the wolf's backside and twiddled his scaly fingers in the hair of his bushy tail. The smaller demon growled at the touch but decided not to bite the scaled arm, the croc may be in a hearty mood but that could easily change if the male wolf decided to attack.

The overgrown crocodile withdraw his claws and smacked his tongue round his lips. He smiled before hissing and finally striking the demon.

The wolf tensed his body, preparing himself for the attack... but it never came, he cracked one of his feral, cerulean eyes open only to see a white figure clinging onto the giant head of the croc.

"Go 'ead Saf, knock him out!" The tiny poncle egged his friend on.

The bellowing chuckle of the croc had shattered the fog in Safiya mind and she focused on the grounded wolf being fondled, she watched as the massive demon prepared itself to strike. She broke a leaf less branch from the tree that Hotaru hid in, and skittered across the sludge before latching onto the head of the gator. She hung on as he swung his head in an attempt to throw her off but to no avail, she hung on for dear life.

"I should have finished you off when I had the chance, you insolent...AHHHHHHH!" Safiya drove the dead branch straight into the fleshy eye of the gator. It stumbled backwards and held its face. "I'll tear you to sheds!" he gave a bone chilling roar as he blinked his eye and let the remains of it run down his face before focusing with his good eye on the white wolf. The male wolf wriggled frantically out of the swamp, trying to break free from its vice like grip.

Enraged, the beast used its thick tail to swipe the feet from under Safiya, tripping her and leaving her defenceless for a moment. He saw this and snapped at her; however the strike fell short as the male wolf delivered a bone shattered kick to the upper jaw of the giant croc. The force behind the kick broke the surprisingly delicate bone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pain flooded through the beast and he cried in agony. Blood red anger flashed through his veins, how dare they, HOW DARE THEY! Even though his jaw had been broken and his eye had burst he still felt the need to kill the two wolves. He saw the female still on her back and decided to end it. If he couldn't snap her in half then he would crush her.

The male anticipated the attack and quickly put himself between the raging beast and the fertile bitch. He gave a feral snarl in warning; he barred his upper lip and showed off his blood red gums and razor sharp teeth.

Thoughts could be seen being processed in the gators mind, mixed emotions played across his scaly features. Anger, pain, confusion and... defeat. He eyed the mammals with caution, before hissing at them and retreating back into the swamp with petrifying speed. Nothing but the ripples on the surface of the swamp gave any indication that the terrifying crocodile existed.

Kouga exhaled a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. His tense body began to relax and his main reason for venturing near the swamp came flooding back. He turned round to help the bitch up, however when he did he was greeted with the emptiness of the swamp. Slight panic began to wade its way into his mind; he didn't risk his life just to lose the women he'd been searching for. Relive set in as he saw the female standing on the edge of the swamp.

Kouga regained his smug, cocky attitude and sauntered over to the fertile female. He straightened his back while puffing out his chest and kept his head and tail held high. He approached the female from behind carrying a neutral smile on his lips. He wanted to know what the female's personality was before he chose his own, whether he was cocky, sweet or something in between.

It seemed as though the bitch hadn't noticed his presence, so he gave a slight cough to obtain her attention. Fortunately the female slowly turned and raked her eyes over his body before settling on his own azure eyes. Kouga couldn't help but beam at her and his tail wagged furiously behind him.

"Hey, you okay?" he awkwardly asked unable to think of anything else. His smile began to fade as she continued to stare at him with her big beautiful chocolate eyes and an unreadable expression on her face.

He chuckled nervously, "I'm... err, I'm Kouga." He felt like a giddy little pup, drugged up on the pheromones of a bitch, he needed to pull himself together, why was this such a big deal? He'd rutted with many females in his adolescent life, this should be no different. He'd rut then fuck, simple. But there was something different, and alluring about this female. Her scent was soft and sweet unlike most wolf demons which held a scent that was harsh and spicy. She didn't look like a typical demon either. Her milky white skin gleamed, on voluptuous curves of flesh, even in the thick heavy air of the swamp, he could see her beauty. On top of her delicate fragile body lay a curtain of beautiful silky brunette coloured locks. Even the revealing pelts she wore held an element of elegance. The furs on her feet were crafted into well-designed boots and they reach up her leg and stopped at the knee. The hem of the shoes had a thick layer of white fluffy fur around the top. Her sculpted thighs were bare, right up until the curve of her firm buttock. Kouga glared at the bloody puncture wounds in her rear and scolded himself for not arriving sooner. Most of the furs covered up her rear but they were stained with blood. Kouga noticed a white fluffy tail slightly swaying behind her form, which surprised him, tails were rather rare in the wolf demon clans, something that every wanted but nobody had. His eyes draped up her navel and studied the pelt that flimsily covered her white perky breasts. He wanted nothing more than to tear away at the fur and suckle on the mounds of milk giving flesh. Drool attempted to escape from his jowls but he snorted and regained his posture, he was the leader of the wolf demon tribe not some love struck pup, he hadn't even felt this way when he had met his true love Kagome. When he thought about it this bitch was rather plain, sure she had a tail and it was uncommon for a pale skinned wolf to have dark hair but other than that... Kouga stopped his mental ranting as he caught a glimpse of two pure white wolf ears twitching in the mane of russet hair. Now that was rare. Kouga had never seen a wolf demon with actual wolf ears before, most had pointed ears, like his own. He growled at himself, so what if she had rare features? She was still just a female; he could offer her a place in his pack and then give her to Hakkaku, once he'd had her of course. That way he could keep the mutations within his tribe.

Kouga came from his thoughts and found that she was still staring at him,

"_Maybe she's retarded, it would explain why she doesn't belong to a pack, and I hope she isn't though because she would be a fine addition to the pack."_

A growl came from her and Kouga seemed confused. Her ears frantically moved back and forth and her eyes never quite met his directly, they seem to skitter around his torso. Kouga also noticed that she stood on a slight angle. Her body language screamed uncertainty and hesitant to approach. The tanned demon watched with studying eyes, she acted like a wolf rather than a wolf demon. A thought processed through Kouga's mind then realisation hit him. She was a lycanthrope, a wolf that turns into a 'human' of course. He remembered seeing her as a wolf when he kicked the crocodile. If that was the case then he could act naturally and rely on his instincts unlike with Kagome were he would need to force his instincts away.

Kouga emitted a low, deep growl within his chest as a sign of acceptance. He watched as the female's tail wagged quicker and she copied the same sound as Kouga did, apart from hers came out in a higher pitch. He chuckled slightly before he closed the gap between them and nuzzled her neck with his face. He took in the glorious scent of sweet vanilla. The female on the other hand took a shy lick on Kouga's cheek before she nuzzled into his nose and lips. His aroma made her feel secure and safe, a sweet spicy mixture like spiced apple. The two demons licked, nibbled and nuzzled each other while their tails wagged furiously.

Poor Hotaru simply watched his friend forget about him, but at least she was socialising with another wolf demon, a male one at that. The poncle studied the features of the male; his gorgeous sun kissed skin, his firm muscular body, his piercing blue eyes... this one was a rarity. Not as rare as his Safiya mind you but a good specimen. Hotaru watched as they nuzzled one another and seemed amused at the fact that they were wagging their tails like domestic dogs. The poncle knew that a tail within a wolf clan was rare, so to have a rutting male and female with tails meant that their pups would have the gene and the mutation would be passed down. Hotaru giggled to himself at the thought of Safiya having pups, but by looking at the two before he wouldn't be surprised if she got pregnant by tomorrow. The poncle was faintly aware that they were still in the swamp and that thing was still alive, not to mention the heavy miasma in the air... he figured he would have o break them up and tell them to move along.

"Hey fur ball, don't you think it would be best if we move to somewhere safe before you two start _mating?"_ He jumped onto Safiya's shoulder and looked straight at the male demon.

"So you can talk huh? What are you anyway?" Kouga asked the bug

Hotaru drew his sword and stated proudly, "I am the wondering artist Hotaru a member of the toadstool tribe."

"A poncle ay? Haven't seen a poncle since I was a pup, I'm Kouga leader of the wolf demon clan." He thought about asking him what her name was but deciding against it, it would be rude when she is right there, lycanthropes may not be able to speak but they can understand what is being said.

"I'm gonna go on ahead okay?"

"Sure thing."

Kouga watched as the yellow aura of the poncle disappeared into the forests.

Both of the wolves arrived within the forest's clearing, they filled their lungs with the fresh crisp air and each other scents. The fresh air allowed their fragment smells to dance freely in the midnight breeze whereas before the heavy pungent air weighed their aroma's down. Kouga felt it very difficult not to act upon the desire that had flared since her scent had gotten stronger. She watched the seductive sway of her hips and the sexy flick of the tail, and he began to pant with greed, before his eyes settled on the bloody stains on her white pelts. Any desire had gone and was now replaced with guilt. He stopped and balled his hands into fists.

Safiya sensed the uneasiness of the male behind her called Kouga; perhaps it was because she never told him her name. She wanted to speak with him and Hotaru but her voice was weak due to the fact that she never used it. She knew the words but pronouncing them seemed impossible, with her clumsy tongue and inexperience. Suddenly she felt him stop and tense up dramatically. She slowly turned to meet his angered gaze. Safiya flinched at the expression in his eyes and felt the need to flee, but she shyly began to use her voice.

"K-Ko-Koug-ga," she watched as his face softened and he focused on her form, "m-mmy n-nam-ee i-i-is S-Saa-fii-ya." She felt stupid trying to speak like a child. But Kouga's expression seemed to be reassuring and not one of intolerance or sarcasm.

Kouga repeated her name in a way that he could understand, unbroken or stuttered.

"Safiya."


	6. Love Sick Fever

**OMG its 4:42 am and I'm listening to fever by Kylie O_O I spent the best part of a day writing this. I hope it was worth the effect though. To be honest I had a lot of fun writing this chapter although there is still no lemon just lime (sorry ppl) but a build up make you want it all the more. Any way I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it and I would adore it if you took like 2 seconds to review. Criticism is also wanted and if anyone has any ideas that they would like to see within the story then feel free to ask me.**

**Love sick fever**

"Safiya ..."Never heard of a wolf with that name before" Kouga placed his hand on his chin, deep in thought. He turned to take in the timid wolf's form. She wore no armour, only white animal furs. It struck him as strange, a lone wolf with armour, but he didn't pry to know why. She couldn't even say her name properly, never mind explain where she came from or what clan she belonged to.

Kouga let a long sigh escape his lips, and decided that he shouldn't look into it too much. He was only going to rut with her, not mate her for life. His piercing blue eyes locked onto her with an unnerving intensity. "Well, let's get this over with, I've got a pack to get back to." Kouga began to flag his tail, letting his aroused scent leak into the air. He let out a low rumbling growl; it wasn't like the one he had made early, that was like a content noise, whereas this one seemed more like a warning.

Safiya's eyes fritted from the male wolf to the forest then back again. Her ears twitched backwards in confusion. She had no idea what this wolf was going on about. The low growling made her body go ridged. Her heart began to pound against her ribcage. What was going on? One minute they were meeting one another and the next minute ... this. Safiya thought hard, wondering what had happened in that small amount of time." _Maybe I offended him when I spoke?_ "She shuddered, what was he going to do, was he going to kill her? She audibly gulped and began to tremble as the male swayed his narrow hips as he slowly approached her, wagging his tail high in the air. The white wolf caught an unfamiliar scent being emitted from Kouga. It had a bitter tang to it, nothing like the heavenly spiced apple scent beforehand. Safiya knew she must have done something wrong for this wolf to act like this, so she did of the only thing that one would do in this situation.

"I-I'm s-s-so-rrrr-ry." Kouga stopped his approach and pulled a face of bewilderment.

He chuckled slightly at the behaviour of the female. Was she apologising because she wasn't submitting to him? Normally females would retreat on their hand and knees, or bend over to give Kouga full access to their womanhoods. True, he was a little annoyed at the hesitance of the bitch, but that was to be expected of a young wolf, even if they had rutted before, young bitches always seemed anxious. By what Kouga could tell Safiya must have only rutted several times for her to act like this.

"What? There's no reason to apologise, just relax, I'll make this enjoyable for you." Kouga changed the growling from his chest into a wolf-like purr. He watched as the little female relaxed slightly at the sound. Dominating her would not be wise. She was inexperienced and easily frightened.

Safiya was speechless. She had no idea what this wolf was talking about." _Maybe he's mad?_" The white female was ripped from her thoughts when strong arms wrapped round her petite frame. She felt the warm tantalising breath of the male brush against her neck. Their bodies where pressed firmly against each other, his breastplate covered chest pressed against her fur covered back and his groin fitted perfectly with her pelt covered rump. Kouga explored her body with his skilled hands in an attempt to sooth her. Normally, he would've just rutted, without the touching and feeling, getting to know the female made him feel as though he was betraying his beloved Kagome. Even so, he petted and stroked her creamy skin and milky furs. He could feel his control slightly slipping away as the close proximity of the female intoxicated him. Kouga began to roll and rub his hips into her firm behind, trying to relive his growing arousal, he imagined what it would be like without the furs and pelts in the way...

Safiya's eyes widened at the action, she finally understood what was happening, Kouga was going to mate with her. The little female's breathing quickened, almost to the point of hypoventilation. She could feel something digging into the small of her back, and felt Kouga nuzzling and nipping her elegant neck. The thought of fleeing crossed her mind but she quickly dismissed the idea. Any struggle towards the male would cause him to become angered, and if by chance she did manage to squirm out of his clutches, he would just chase her until they had rutted.

Kouga's actions became more exaggerated as he felt the female's breath quicken. He misunderstood her behaviour and thought it was due to her own arousal.

"Be patient. " He grinded harder into her rump and let himself go, frantically rubbing his whole head against her face and neck. Slowly, his tanned hand reached down her navel and under the bear fur skirt.

Safiya felt completely smothered by the male, the frantic rubbing and touching made her claustrophobic. She felt his hand reach under her skirt and she gave a low warning growl, but Kouga completely ignored it, instead he gently cupped her naked, smooth core.

Her upper lip quivered as she snarled at the offending demon. Kouga simply brushed it off and licked her cheek. Safiya's head turned with lightening speed and she sunk her teeth into the warm, wet piece of muscle. Kouga immediately let her go and cried out in agony. Blood poured from his mouth and into his roaming hands. Safiya didn't waste any time, she used her snowstorm to propel her into the vast space of the woods, leaving the injured wolf behind.

Kouga snarled in blind fury, he viscously spat the clot of blood that had formed in his mouth. His tongue felt tender but had managed to heal itself due to his demon heritage. _ "Fucking bitch, I'll tear her in half." _ Kouga let out a terrifying howl. The hunt was on.

Safiya hadn't gotten very far when she heard the bone chilling wail that echoed through the lifeless forest. She knew that she didn't stand much of a chance if the wolf caught up with her, but if she kept running at a steady pace, hopefully he would become bored or exhausted and retreat. Unfortunately, Safiya didn't know about jewel shards, or the fact that Kouga had them in his legs.

He tore through the forest, following the snowy trail that Safiya had left with her snowstorm _"Stupid bitch." _Kouga caught up to her with ease. He decided to mess her around for attacking him, so he kept himself hidden within the deadly shadows of the forest. His tail wagged once again, emitting his trade mark stench into the crisp midnight air. He watched with amusement when she froze.

Safiya caught his scent. Her eyed widened like a deer's caught in a headlight. Her whole body tensed up ready to pounce on the figure looming in the eerie woods. She stood up carefully scouting the area franticly with her dark diluted eyes.

"_How did he catch up to me so quickly!"_ her body trembled

Her wolfish ears twitched back and forth trying to identify any movement beyond the gloomy trees, which towered over her small fragile frame. Safiya foolishly began to panic, beads of sweat formed on her brow, her tail jerk anxiously behind her, she span round trying to detect anything that would give the male wolf away. Unfortunately to her dismay he remained hidden, silently stalking her, but she could still smell him, he was playing with her like a devious cat would with a mouse except the outcome would be completely different if he succeeded in his mission.

She began to pant, her breasts heaved when she breathed, sweat ran down her neck and into her cleavage, she was on the verge of hyper ventilating, searching the forest which encircled her hysterically, she couldn't take it any more, she needed to get out but she couldn't run away, the battle with the crocodile had worn her out too much, and besides the only thing that runs away in fear is prey... and Safiya was no victim of fear.

But her instincts told her to run, and run she did, blasting off like a bullet in her snow storm dashing deeper into the spine-chilling forest leaving behind a frosty trail of ice, her milky white tail bounced to the rhythm of her sprinting, bobbing at the back of her rear, elegantly .

Safiya began to tire, gulping in large amounts of air to extract oxygen which her lungs lacked. The damp forest floor compacted under her petite delicate feet as she fled through the woods to a clearing.

"_Shit..."_ She thought. "_I can't out run him, he's much to fast."_

Safiya swiftly scanned the open area with her fear stricken eyes. At the far end of the grassland she noticed the top of raging waterfall in the distance above the trees. If she could get there before Kouga she might have a chance of losing him. Most of the time there were grottos behind them so she could escape through the back passage of the cavern... of course there was the possibility it was a dead end or that there isn't even a cave, but Safiya didn't have time to think about all the ins and outs of her risky plan.

She stood strong waiting for the offending male to show himself before her. Safiya's body shook violently through exhaustion and fear, her tail swung low, swaying in the light breeze. In the distance the male's whirlwind appeared disturbing the forest's floor before settling dangerously in front of her, messing up her silky maroon hair.

The wolf demon gave a hearty chuckle, trying to cover the rage he felt towards the bitch and said sarcastically, "Given up already I thought you'd be more of a challenge"

He proudly walked towards her, their noses almost touching; their eyes millimetres apart then it all went white.

Safiya had darted off after their 'close' encounter in her little snow storm towards the waterfall. It was pitch black and although she hated to admit it she was scared, Hotaru wasn't there to lighten the mood and the ravenous wolf that was after her wasn't helping.

Finally she reached the waterfall, only to find that there was no cave behind it. Her only hope was gone; she stared down into the water in defeat. If he caught her, which was inevitable now, she wouldn't be able to find the source of the horrific disease that destroyed her pack. She sighed and decided to have a quick wash before he came. She didn't bother taking her furs off and timidly placed a fur covered leg into the still water. The coldness hit her when the level rose above her knee. It was like a thousand needles stabbing her all at once. She gritted her teeth and proceeded further. The pain she felt now was nothing in comparison to what Kouga would do to her when he found her, Safiya shivered at the coldness of the lake and the thoughts that went through her mind. He would not be easy on her now. He'd take her with force and not care that he would be taking her virginity. Perhaps she should have let him have his way with before. After all he was being gentle even if he did smoother her. The way he petted her and touched her, she couldn't help but sigh at the memory. She was just about to get out when she felt the pressure of the water change direction beneath her. Something was pulling the current; she braced herself and dived under the waterfall only to find a small hole in the rock. Curiously she swam into it expecting a dead end; instead there was an opening to a small cave. She smiled with delight; Kouga would never find her here. The cavern was only small, Safiya couldn't even stand properly but at least it was cover from the horny, raging wolf. She curled up at the back of the cave and tried to keep herself warm but to no avail. She scanned the tiny cave and was pleasantly surprised at the beautiful colours. The reflection of the water danced on the ceiling, creating stunning shapes. Safiya felt a sharp stabbing pain within her heart. The webs of sapphire and cerulean reminded her of the nights when she would howl with her family to the night spirits that produced the wonderful colours in the sky. Her breath hitched and tears fell from her burning eyes. The warmth from the wet tears contrasted against the freezing chill that had set into the wolf's drained skin. Safiya's felt completely drained, physically and emotionally. The sweet surrender of darkness coaxed the broken wolf and she couldn't help but submit, closing her burning eyes, she fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

Kouga stood in bewilderment and shock. They were so close, he could have had her. Grrrrrrrr

Why did he have to be so cocky? He angrily ran off in the direction of which Safiya had escaped him. His lean, muscular legs plunged into the dew plagued grass underneath his form. Fresh air pumped in and out of his lungs, fuelling his tight body with the oxygen needed. The cooperation of body and breath made Kouga seem strong and sturdy as though he were a galloping horse. The power held within that small body was astonishing. Kouga followed the scent to until he came to a quaint little waterfall.

"_Dammit the scent ends here, and there isn't a cave behind this water, where could she be?" _

He huffed and plonked himself down beside the stream; he placed his handsome face within his palm and looked down at the reflection that emitted from the water. He growled slightly at the sight and retrieved a thin branch that had hid within the long blades of damp grass. With his free hand he poked his reflection and distorted it, letting the ripples destroy the copy within the water. Becoming extremely bored he traced patterns, watching the liquid scatter from the disturbance. Suddenly, Kouga felt a weak but present tug on the discarded twig. Investigating further, Kouga reached over and dipped the object in further, only to have it pulled from his weak grip. He looked with confusion, and then decided to experiment. He knew that currents in water lead to underwater caves or holes within the surface of rock that held some air holes. Kouga quickly stripped his body of his furs and armour, he didn't want his clothing to be soaking wet and end up with a chill. Ever so slowly he dipped his foot into the freezing water; the feminine action sent frozen cramps up his firm leg. He gritted his teeth against but proceeded. The water rose past his tight buttocks and saturated his maroon tail. The current was very apparent where he stood and he knew that he would have to submerge himself. He gulped and hesitated. Holding his breath and putting his head under the water made him feel slightly nervous. Past memories rose but he blocked them out sending them away. He didn't need his fear to resurface at a time like this. Reluctantly he took a large intake of air and sank into the icy water.

Slight panic began to set in as he felt the current pull him further under until he came to a pitch black hole within the cliff. He swam into the cavern and used his hand to feel where he was going. Finally he saw the surface and emerged with a deep gulp of air. He shivered at the coldness of the water and what he had just done. It took him a while to collect his thoughts but eventually they came and he scanned the cave. In the very back of the cave lay a huddled heap of white and brown fur. Kouga cautiously approached the female; he knew that in an area this small, a frightened wolf could cause serious damage. Very slowly he crouched closer to her form, searching for any signs that she would attack. There was none. Kouga reached out and touched her wet creamy skin before he pulled back as though he had been burnt. Safiya felt as though she was on fire, she was burning up and bad. Kouga felt a horrid sensation in his stomach and a chill ran through his body. He knew that she had a chill, and if he didn't do something, then she would surly die.

Any rage or arousal had completely gone and Kouga's caring instincts kicked in and he huddled the burning wolf in his arms. Her held fell limp and the wet furs clung to Kouga. He dragged her to the water and braced himself once again to face his fears. Once again he took a long drag of air before he dived in with Safiya securely in his arms. Kouga could feel panic setting in again, he couldn't move properly and he felt as though he would drown. Sheer pride forced him to press on and before he knew it he and Safiya where on the edge on the bank. Kouga felt as though his lungs were burning with the amount of time he had held his breath. He stood on wobbly legs and shook himself until his skin felt reasonably dry. Quickly regaining his furs and armour, he hauled the unconscious female over his shoulder and sped towards the den.

Ginta, Hakkaku and the other wolves were all sleeping peacefully, until their Alpha barged in and awoke the whole pack. The two wolves that had attacked Ginta feared for their lives, now that Kouga was back they would be punished. Both of them tried to slink into the darkness of the cave.

Ginta rubbed his sleep encrusted eyes and Hakkaku yawned and stretched. All the wolves locked onto the object that Kouga had bought. Hakkaku sensed that his alpha was distressed.

"What's up Kouga? You don't normally bring the females back with you." Kouga paced towards the back of the cave and gently set the drenched female down onto the cold stone floor. He crouched down and stroked the females face with the back of his graceful hand ,it took a while for the question to set in.

"Hakkaku start a fire up and Ginta bring the elk skin." Both demon saluted and went to work on their tasks. Luckily for Hakkaku, they had collect more than enough fire wood so he didn't need to leave the comfort of the cave. He watched as Kouga gently touched the female, maybe he's gone off sister Kagome. Ginta dragged the heavy skin of the elk across the cave to his alpha. He watched as Kouga simply ripped the furs off of the sleeping female form. Both Hakkaku and Ginta gasped,

"You can't do that!" Ginta stated.

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do." Kouga snapped back. Ginta flinched but knew it wasn't personal; Kouga was just short tempered with everyone. He sat beside his alpha, eyeing the female. Hakkaku finally got the fire started and gathered the soaking furs before he spread them out and placed them around the fire to help them to dry. He then returned to Kouga's side but never sat down, instead he stayed standing, waiting for his next order.

Kouga picked Safiya up and set her down on her side facing the blazing flames. Her skin had dried but her silky hair and tail were still soaking wet. A tanned hand gently touched her forehead, the skin beneath burned but Kouga knew she would be frozen on the inside.

"Hakkaku, fetch me some water."

"Sure thing boss." The beta begrudgingly exited the cave in search for drinkable water.

Kouga knew that the best thing for her right now was the body heat of another, he started to unfasten the complicated buckles of his armour before it was peeled off of his tanned hide. He held it out to Ginta and he took them from his alpha to put somewhere safe.

The leader of the pack looked down on the vulnerable female with guilt and pity. If it had not been for him none of this would have happened. He grabbed the warm, fuzzy elk skin and proceeded to lie next to her before he pulled the hide over both of them. He could feel the heat radiating from her naked body and snuggled in closer, he wrapped a strong, secure arm around her petite stomach, and he could feel the boiling skin of her feminine back against his masculine torso. Safiya's eyes fluttered open at the sensations and she turned her head to the ceiling. Her head felt like it was going to split open any minute and her eyes burned. She attempted to mumble something but it was incoherent.

Kouga could see her discomfort and tried to sooth her.

"Shhh, just lie down and get some rest." He rubbed her creamy belly and nuzzled his cheek against her searing one. When she didn't put her head down, Kouga gently pushed down with his cheek until her head was on the rocky floor. He kept her there for a minute or two before Hakkaku re-entered the temporary den with a wooden bucket filled with water. As he watched his alpha and the female snuggle he asked, "I can see you're a bit busy I'll come back later once you've finished." Kouga glared daggers at Hakkaku, did he really think that he take advantage of an injured comrade.

"YOU IDOT JUST GET OVER HERE!" The noise made right by Safiya's ears made her head bang. She wined at the pain but felt a wet sensation on her forehead, even though she felt cold the cool feeling felt heavenly.

Kouga had placed a wet cloth on her forehead when he had heard her wine. Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each other in bewilderment. Kouga had never acted like this before, so caring and kind, it just wasn't in his nature to be nice. Ginta, surprisingly, was the first to speak up,

"So Kouga... what happened?" he knew it was stupid question but what was he mean to say? The last time he'd seen Kouga was when he went out to do the night patrol, in that short space of time he had returned with a female in heat who was extremely ill.

Kouga let out a long sigh but didn't move from his spot next to Safiya.

"I went out and found this female, then I tried to rut with but she got scared and the stupid bitch tried to hide in an underwater cavern. She must have been there a while though 'coz she was unconscious when I arrived." The two demons shared a bemused look before eyeing up the female bitch.

"How come brought her back to the den? I'm sure she would've survived if you had left her in the carven, unless you had feelings for her?" Hakkaku queried. Kouga's eyebrow twitched slightly at the complete disrespect his beta had just shown him; did he think that Kouga would leave a wolf for dead just because he didn't like them? He would have taught Hakkaku a lesson but he didn't want to move.

"Humph, just look at her, she'd be dead by morning if I hadn't brought her back and anyway it was partially my fault." Kouga disliked explaining, he was the alpha, he could do want he wanted when he wanted with no questions asked.

"So how come your not sick?" Ginta boldly asked

"Coz I'm not stupid." Kouga replied bluntly, although it didn't really answer his question Ginta didn't dare pry.

"Get some rest you two, I'm thinking that we go on a hunt tomorrow... the whole pack, just like old times." Kouga stated plainly as though it was nothing. He bent his head down a licked Safiya cheek before gazing up at his favourite subordinates.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked as though they were kids being told that they were going to Disneyland.

"Really!" Both said in unison, they started to bounce across the cave in pure excitement before Safiya squirmed next to Kouga with discomfort. Kouga produced a very low warning growl and the two hyperactive demons got the message. They retreated to their spots before Kouga had burst in and disrupted them. Try as they might though they couldn't sleep, they were giddy and excited for the hunt.

Kouga didn't mind the hushed whispers of the two wolves, as long as they didn't disturb him or Safiya. He gently lifted her head and placed his strong, burly arm underneath to act as a pillow. Very gently he placed her head down onto his arm but disliked the wetness of her hair clinging to him. He sighed and snuggled even closer to the white wolf, Even though she was ill her scent was still strong and Kouga found his eyelids becoming heavy from the sweet vanilla scent that entered his sensitive nose and from the sound of the crackling fire beside them. For a moment in his life Kouga felt truly and utterly relaxed. He gave in to the call of slumber and drifted away into oblivion.


End file.
